


"Pinky Promise."

by cheenamon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Ending, Single, minimal appearances of sideships, minimal appearances or mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheenamon/pseuds/cheenamon
Summary: Five times he kept his promise and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 6
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	"Pinky Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating #akakenweek2021 ! 
> 
> (I know I'm already late, but it's better late than never, right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first. His first wish. His first promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // bullying, mentions of suicide
> 
> Please don't read if uncomfortable. I love you.

Ever since they were kids, Kenma was very shy around people. He was not comfortable with other people around, maybe that’s why he didn’t have many friends. Even with his friend group with Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto, he seemed aloof. Kuroo and Bokuto were a year older than the two, because of this these two always acted like leaders—they’re the ones who will start a fight, who will show something that will pique the interest of the younger ones and sometimes the ones who’ll act immaturely. They’re ‘the _loud ones_ ’ one may say.

But, the younger ones on the other hand were quiet. They both care about other’s people feelings and opinions about them. They both value peaceful and quiet moments; also, the comfort of being alone. ‘The _mature ones’_ one may think.

Despite sharing the same ideologies and beliefs, the difference between Akaashi and Kenma was that the former seemed tough in the eyes of the people. He blended with others perfectly that made them think they already know Akaashi from head to toe—what they didn’t realize was he didn’t give away any information about his inner self at all. He also seemed responsible and polite, he seemed very approachable. That’s why many people let him join in their friend group.

While the latter seemed either too intimidating or weak in the eyes of the people. No one besides his three friends approached him. He always ate his lunch alone, because the older ones had practice in volleyball and Akaashi started to have his own friend circle during the last years of their grade school. It’s always him and his games. But he couldn’t care less. He was very much contented with the set up, he enjoyed it.

But his peaceful life was shattered when his seniors started to pick on him. He would call him names. They would steal his lunch or his snacks. They would wait for him outside the gate after class just to beat him up and get his money.

Kenma felt so scared about telling his parents or his teachers, because of the news he heard around school. That the teachers or the principal would blame the victims of the bully rather than caring about them, because these bullies are rich and sponsor the school.

_It’s all about the money._ And everyone knows that. The school cares about money more than the students’ well-being. Instead of telling the reporters that a student committed suicide because of the bullies, they would tell them it’s because of the family problems which was a total bullshit. Some of them lived a happy and contented life with their family. A bunch of liars and money-faced higher ups.

“Kozume, are you alright?” A gentle voice asked, judging by its tone, it was very worried.

Kenma, while he dusted himself off, craned his neck to the direction where the voice came. “Keiji.”

Akaashi walked away from his friends and came towards Kenma. He offered him a hanky. But, Kenma shook his head.

“No, I’m alrigh—”

Akaashi gently held Kenma’s chin and carefully wiped the dirt on his face with his hanky. Kenma froze for a while, then he sighed. He decided to stare at Akaashi’s worried face while Akaashi’s was wiping his face.

Akaashi creased his forehead. “Are you sure are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kenma’s gaze shifted to the ground as he replied.

“Ah, really?” Akaashi said, not convinced. Then, he poked Kenma’s cheek forcefully.

Kenma winced. Akaashi lifted an eyebrow. Kenma glared at him and pouted.

“That hurt, you know,” Kenma murmured.

“I didn’t hurt you.”

Kenma and Akaashi stared at each other for a while. Akaashi is a gentle person, even if he exerts more force than usual in poking or hitting, it wouldn’t hurt that much. Kenma then realized why it hurt him. He decided to break the eye contact and picked up his bag.

“Kenma, you have a bruise. Are you really alright?”

He nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be? I was just running and fell. Maybe that’s how I got it.” He lied.

And everyone knows he wasn’t a good liar.

Akaashi nodded. “Alright. Let’s go home together.”

Kenma nodded.

Akaashi started to hang with Kenma again. He would tell his friends that he would like to sit with Kenma for now in the most positive way he could say it. He would always check Kenma’s face and his bruise on his cheek. Akaashi would walk Kenma to his class, just to check if there are anyone suspicious around Kenma—maybe his classmates? His teachers? A student from other class? —that might be bothering his friend.

As for Kenma, the bullies stopped coming for him for a few days that Akaashi was with him. But he had noticed them lurking behind the school gate, the tree, the comfort room, his classroom and the cafeteria. He was frightened by their obsession to bully him.

_What’s wrong with them?_ He had asked himself. _Or is it me? Is there something wrong with me?_

“Hey, I’ll be hanging with them again,” Akaashi smiled apologetically as he pointed a group of girls and boys teasing and laughing together on the table across the cafeteria.

Kenma nodded and uncontrollably shivered a little. Akaashi had noticed of course. Despite of that, Kenma gave him a smile, “Okay. Have fun.”

And after a few minutes, Akaashi left. One of his bullies casually sat beside him and slipped his arm behind Kenma’s neck.

“So… your bodyguard’s gone.” He whispered.

Kenma nodded and just gave his lunch to him. The bully pat his head.

“Good dog.” It laughed.

Kenma felt a lump on his throat and bit his lip to stop his tears from falling. _I’m glad I ate a lot of breakfast today._ He thought.

* * *

Kenma used his arms to shield himself from the punches and kicks from his bullies. Tears fell down from his eyes as he felt pain inflicted to his arms and to his legs. He closed both eyes as he flinched when the bully gestured to punch him in the head.

But, someone across them shouted. “Hey you!”

Someone from their left shouted. . . _very loud,_ it seemed familiar to Kenma. The one who gestured to punch him was hit by a volleyball. It created a loud _‘ping!!’_ sound as the ball hit his face. Someone jumped from the gate and landed in front of Kenma, he held a hard, long wood and pretended to hit everyone with it.

“Don’t you dare hit him again!” The voice was calm, yet anger can be really heard.

A familiar chuckle was heard by Kenma. “Oh, picking on someone younger than you, huh? What a coward! And... oh! Very stupid as well!” He teased.

The bullies runaway as many people started to surround them. Teachers arrived late and didn’t know what happened. They asked Kenma the usual questions, but Kenma did not speak. They became mad at him and treated him harshly. Bokuto and Kuroo, since they were the teacher’s favorites last year, they tried to politely explain to them what Kenma have felt with what he had experienced that traumatized him; that will make it so hard for him to talk about.

Akaashi on the other hand just had a lot of disrespectful thoughts running in his minds towards the teachers and the principal. He is patting Kenma’s head and back as Kenma cried beside him. He noticed that he has been crying for a while now. He offered him water but Kenma refused. He offered him food but he refused again. Until he just decided to hug him.

They were both wordless. But their actions made up for it. The hug became effective and Kenma started to talk a little. Akaashi listened to all of it and never said a word. Comfort and someone who understands him is what Kenma needs right now. That’s what he had thought about.

“I wish I was stronger and braver,” Kenma cried.

Akaashi pat his head. “I’ll suggest to your parents to enroll you to a school that teaches you self-defense lessons.”

Kenma lifted his head, finally showing his face. His tears were falling, his eyes were red. In that eyes, there were four emotions that were bursting out from his pupil: anger, sadness, disappointment and fear. Akaashi wiped his tears with his thumb.

“Really?” Kenma’s voice hinted a thirst of revenge a little relief.

Akaashi nodded. “Yes. And I’ll be there, too. We’ll learn together.” He assured.

“Really?” His voice showed a little happiness.

“Yes,” He nodded once again. He caressed his cheek. _I want to protect you from everyone who want to hurt you_. “I promise to protect you from danger, too.” He whispered.

Kenma sniffed. “What?”

Akaashi shook his head and continued to caress his cheek.

* * *

After that incident, Kenma’s parents were really mad at the teachers and the principal. They even filed a complaint against the school. They also enrolled Kenma in a self-defense school with Akaashi. Kenma’s parents also became very careful in choosing a new school for Kenma to study, they want a safer environment for him.

The principal was fired and teachers had a seminar about how to deal with bullied children and bully children. There was an undecided stuff on court whether they should close the school or not.

“Hey, how are you doing with your new school?” Akaashi asked once while they were walking home from their self-defense school.

“Everyone’s so friendly there. I’ve met a jolly junior named Hinata Shoyo. He’s fun to be with.” He answered with a smile.

“That’s nice to hear,” Akaashi genuinely responded, then he nodded.

They quietly talked about a few things as they walked on the sidewalk with their bikes. While they talked, Akaashi noticed a car moving in a zigzag way. He immediately pushed Kenma as the car got nearby. He was ready to get hit by the car; he closed his eyes and he held his breath as his heart raced.

Kenma realized what and why he was pushed. Acting upon his reflexes and adrenaline, he stood up so fast and pulled Akaashi, by the arm, so fast that they both fell sideways and away from the car. Akaashi opened his eyes, he stared at Kenma. He was in shock. His racing heart had stopped the moment he locked his eyes on Kenma.

Kenma’s furrowed eyebrows. The way Kenma held his cheek, his arms. The way he became gentle and checked every inch of Akaashi’s body if he was really okay. This… All of this calmed Akaashi’s racing heart.

He thought this was the last day of his life, last day with Kenma. But here they are now, only a few inches apart.

“Why did you do that?!” Kenma yelled.

Akaashi was just staring at Kenma. He realized late that Kenma had yelled at him. So, the only response he gave Kenma was a very confused “Huh?”

“What you did was suicidal! Why would you only push me? There are many other ways that you could save us both or yourself!” Kenma growled.

Normally, you would feel guilty or annoyed because of this yelling and growling. But, Akaashi was rather relieved and amused with this kind of behavior Kenma was showing him.

“But, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Akaashi answered back calmly. “I promised myself to protect you from danger.” He added as his face turned a little red.

“I don’t want you to get hurt either.” Kenma told him firmly, staring at him straightly in the eyes. Kenma’s eyes filled with worry and hints of relief. “I wished to be stronger and braver so I could protect myself and the people who are important to me too!”

Kenma pulled Akaashi into his arms. “And obviously, you’re important to me.” He mumbled.

Akaashi smiled. His face turning into a tomato, but it wasn’t noticeable under the dim moonlight.

They were in grade school. And this was the first time Akaashi felt something different towards his _“best friend”._ He had always known that Kenma was very important to him since day 1; but this time, his importance was of greater value than his friends. Sure, Kuroo and Bokuto are important to him; but Kenma... Kenma is another story. This was all his childlike heart knew in that moment.

“Hey, kids!” A voice of an older person called them.

They both looked at him.

“I apologize for what had happened. I will bring you to the hospital immediately and inform your parents about this.” The man said.

The two agreed. They went to the hospital, informed their parents and the driver paid for all the things he was responsible to pay for. Their parents were worried and very glad that the two are alright.

When the doctor told them that they were fine and they can already go home. Akaashi told his mom that he’d tell Kenma something first before they leave. Akaashi’s mom nodded and let his son go for a while.

Akaashi ran across the parking lot and shouted, “Kozume!”

Kenma craned his neck and smiled. “Hmm?”

“Kozume,” He said his name seriously this time, “I promise you… that starting today I will always protect you from anything that might harm you. And also... I will not treat you as someone weaker than me, I will not protect you because of that reason. I will protect you because you’re important to me… than anything else.”

Kenma raised and eyebrow, confused, but he still smiled at him.

“And… you’re already brave and strong! But if you wish to add _‘-er’_ on those. I will respect that. I will treat you as an equal. And I apologize for treating you like a baby despite of our same birthyears.” Akaashi added.

“Keiji,” Kenma called.

Akaashi lifted his chin.

“You talk too much.” The young Kenma chuckled.

“I… I’m sorry.” Akaashi bowed.

Kenma shook his head. He raised his hand and folded his four fingers from the thumb to the ring finger. “But…” Kenma’s cheeks turned red as he grinned.

Akaashi’s eyes widened, this was the first time after months that he saw Kenma _this_ happy.

Kenma brought his pinky finger closer to Akaashi. “You promise?”

Akaashi smiled and nodded quickly so many times. He raised his pinky as well. Their pinky fingers intertwined and they locked it. “Pinky promise!”

In that night, two innocent hearts were tied through two pinky fingers in the middle of the parking lot full of lined up cars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! You can leave some reactions and/or criticisms in the comments. It is very much appreciated, I love you all!


End file.
